Manticore's Finest
by Moonlite Star
Summary: Kat, a scientist, expresses her views of Manticore and lessons she's learned through her involvement with Manticore since it first began. Includes recounts of stories with the young X Series. R&R!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**A/N: **Umm…not sure where this is going…hope ya like it…

**Manticore's**** Finest**

Ask any Manticore scientist and I'm sure they'll be able to spout off the nicknames they've given the finest soldiers in Manticore. Ask them about their work and they'll turn their backs on you, too afraid for their lives to speak even the smallest details concerning Project Manticore. Project Manticore—so what's the deal with that? Well, you can call me the most daring Manticore scientist alive (well, idiotic would work too…but do you really want to hurt my feelings that badly?) and I'll tell you all you'll ever want to know.

My name is Kathleen Madison (many call me Kat for short). I've gained many years since I've begun working on Project Manticore, so my age is irrelevant. I began working with Colonel Lydecker and company after I obtained a PhD—hired right out of college. I was naïve then, simply pleased with the idea of obtaining a job so easily in the slowly deteriorating economy in the United States. I was baffled with the vast opportunities and benefits the job offered and simply overjoyed when I was accepted into their project. Of course, I'm pretty sure you're not all that interested in hearing about my naivety and life, so I'll quickly move on.

By the time I realized what I had gotten myself into, it was too late. I was bound by my contract I had mindlessly signed without reading the fine print—you know, the one that says "By signing on the line below, I hereby agree to the terms of the contract." (which included 30 years of service) The first day of work was all it took to help me realize the impact of the decision I had just made.

I was assigned to Team A, Section 1 in the Wyoming Base. The team was made up of fairly experienced geneticists. I felt so out of place, until I met Kim, who also turned out to be a new employee. For the first few days, we both observed what the other scientists were doing. It wasn't long before we too became involved with the team's assignment. Our first few projects turned out to be what they deemed a failure. The specimens were too aggressive due to an overdose of a particular gene. Most were put down while some remained trapped in the basements of Manticore. Hearing their screams still give me the chills so I hope they're not the ones you're interested in.

Our fifth generation was our first success. As soon as they were born, we all knew they'd succeed. Most excelled in most if not all the tasks thrown at them. They were independent enough to think for themselves when the situation required, but dependent enough to work well as a team, making them the most efficient unit so far. None of us had expected them to understand the concept of individuality, however, so the escape of '09 was difficult to predict and certainly unexpected. Despite the extra precautions and increased security system Manticore went through, causing a great inconvenience to many of us, the team of scientists that had the opportunity to interact and observe the series that escaped were prouder than ever.

It's funny how none of us ever thought one would destroy Manticore once and for all, sending the government on our tail too. Anyways, back to the boring background (I'm getting to the interesting part soon!). After the fifth generation, we moved on to a sixth generation, creating them with near total dependency on each other. This kept them together and also made them an efficient unit. It was unwise, however, to assign this generation to solo missions, as they were not able to function as efficiently as individuals. The seventh generation was made to replace the guards that once guarded the perimeter. The committee believed that escapes such as that in '09 would have been easily prevented had there been other transgenics to meet the rogues. So we designed the seventh generation to specialize in combat, stealth, teamwork, and above all, communication. Their sonar skills acted as a radar to detect rogues and other disturbances in the field. They proved to be the perfect set to guard the perimeters. We were on our way to an eighth generation when the committee shut us down, after the exposure the Seattle facility had faced.

So there's you're boring basic background. Judging from your face (Yes, I'm using high tech Manticore technology I stole to observe your actions through your computer screen! Mwahaha… laughs, chokes Please disregard that…crazy side temporarily took over…), you obviously want to know more. Well, let me start off with a story of my first few years there…the times when things were easy…

* * *

It was our first group of X5s. It had been four years since they were born. At the age of two they had already shown signs of advanced development. I recall how my partner and I would always marvel at the tasks these toddlers managed to do. It was at the age of four that everything changed. Colonel Lydecker ordered us to move them to the barracks, which we did without question. We knew the time had come.

The small group of X5s walked proudly to their new rooms as we told them what had happened. They were eager to begin training. I too was eager to see how things would go. They chatted amongst themselves in such cheerful tones. 356 and 398 were particularly good friends—Amy and Kate were the names I had given them. I will never forget their laughter as it echoed through the halls when they passed by my lab. Those years were the highlights of my career. Everything was great, even the economy.

As the weeks passed, however, I saw the X5s less and less. They didn't require our skills anymore. I didn't really know what they were doing, but I knew they were to be trained as soldiers, so I didn't bother to question as I wasn't particularly ineterested. One day, however, Kim ushered me into the infirmary. Amy had a broken arm and leg.

I came over to Amy's bedside and looked at the X-Rays nearby. The damage was relatively severe. I tried to comfort Amy, but as I stared into her eyes, the happy child I once knew…disappeared. She gazed back at me, a blank stare. As I looked deeper, I saw and felt a lingering sadness. I turned to Kim, who mirrored my look of pity and surprise.

"What happened?" I asked the young X5.

"Disobeyed order—failed to complete mission within appropriate time frame, ma'am!" the X5 responded in a monotonic manner.

I nodded and turned to Kim, who seemed paralyzed. I nudged her gently, which brought her back to reality. We both left the infirmary, afraid to face the truth of what we had just learned: Project Manticore is was wrong and should never have been established.

As soon as my next break arrived, I immediately went to ask some close friends I had met during lunch to find out what had happened. "They're training them," Travis informed me. Travis was one of the instructors teaching military history and knew a bit more about their military training.

"Training them? I just saw an X5 treated for a fractured arm and leg. When I asked her what happened, she told me she disobeyed an order simply because she failed to complete one of the missions on time."

Travis shrugged. "They have to learn. Best time to teach them is when they're young."

"This isn't teaching; it's abuse."

"Colonel's orders."

"Colonel Lydecker approves of all this?"

Travis sighed. "I don't see what the big deal is Kat. They're just…things. They're not even human."

"I can't believe you. They may not be human but they still act human. They have emotions."

"Not _these_ soldiers, Kat."

"They're not soldiers…they're still children for god's sake."

"No, it's time they grow up Kat. You know that."

"I can't believe I got myself involved in this…"

"Don't let Colonel Lydecker here you say that!" Travis said harshly.

"Why not?"

"Sit down…"

I took a seat. "Listen to me carefully. You're not the only one who's complained about their training. The last person who complained…never returned to work the next day. News says he was killed in a car accident…but many believe otherwise. You understand, don't you?"

I nodded numbly.

"Be careful Kat…I can't stand seeing something happen to you…"

I nodded again, slowly absorbing the information Travis was telling me.

"Promise me you won't bring this up anymore…"

I promised him.

"I knew you'd understand."

I smiled sheepishly.

"I'd better get back to work…"

I nodded and bided him goodbye before leaving on my own. I decided to explore the facility. There were no rules against it but it wasn't exactly normal either, so I was cautious as to how much I explored during that break. Usually I spent my breaks in the library to catch up on some reading. I never realized all that went on in this facility.

I was walking along and looked out the window. I watched as the X5s rehearsed combat techniques in unison. You could hear them loud and clear even from inside the building. (Hyah!) Watching them made my stomach sick, so I tried to walk on, but that was when one of the X5s fell over during one of the techniques. The X5 had been looking in my direction. I couldn't see which X5 it was, but I would later find it to be Kate, for she later showed up in the infirmary when two soldiers took her aside and punished her for screwing up.

I quickly dragged myself away from the window and walked on. I couldn't bring myself to visit Kate, but I desperately wanted to. In the end, I dragged myself up to the infirmary and paid Kate a visit out of guilt for deciding not to in the first place.

"Hi…you may not know me but—"

"I know you," Kate stated, and after some thought, added, "ma'am."

I glanced back, surprised.

"I saw you…working in the labs," she continued to explain. "And I saw you again today…at the window…watching us."

"How can…Oh. How are you feeling?" I was surprised the X5 was able to see me, but then I remembered how they were given the ability to see far off into the distance.

"I'm ok. I'm always ok. A soldier has no time to feel anything but that which is required."

She had said it with such certainty, as if it had been drilled into her brain—a simple recitation. I turned away as a tear formed. "Yes…a soldier has no time for that. You're doing a good job," I said encouragingly, before leaving the room. But somehow, I knew it wouldn't matter. With that vast amount of criticism they receive, any line of encouragement could easily be forgotten.

I knew then that I had lost them—that they had become a product of Manticore. They could not feel…for feeling would result in failure. Curiosity had led Kate to glance in my direction. Curiosity got her into trouble. Curiosity would also lead to failure. And that is something they cannot do. They cannot fail.

**This fanfiction has been entered in The Broken World Fiction and Art Awards located at x. brokenworld. org (take out the spaces). Check it out! **


End file.
